Game
by Florette
Summary: Et c'est partie pour un petit jeux d'énigme. Les règles sont expliqué dès le départ et vous avez juste à deviner les réponses avec en cadeau les pairing de votre choix.
1. ère énigmes

Je propose un petit jeux : je poste trois énigmes la réponse à chaque énigme donne droit à un pairing de son choix. Dès que j'ai les réponses aux trois énigmes je poste les suivantes ainsi que les pairing et les vainqueurs. Vous avez droit à plusieurs essais et je prend le premier qui donne la bonne réponse. Par-contre essayez d'en laisser pour tous le monde. La difficulté ira en augmentant et il se peut qu'il y ait plusieurs fois le même personnage ou lieux. Maintenant place au jeux.

* * *

Seigneur des mers

J'ai tous perdu,

Mort là où tout commence et tout fini,

Il ne me reste qu'une gloire éternelle.

Qui suis-je?

* * *

Morte après une promesse

Mon âme perdure dans l'esprit de mon ami.

De mon sabre le souvenir reste,

Voyageant avec lui.

Qui suis-je?

* * *

J'ai vu grandir deux des plus grand pirates de notre temps,

Perdu dans l'océan immense

Un empereur m'a rendu visite,

Avant de retourner voguer sur les océans.

Qui suis-je?

* * *

Je n'attend plus que vous ^^


	2. Résultats

J'ai donc les trois gagnants qui sont :

en premier : Rubis-san dco avec trois bonne réponses

en second : Portgas D. Hikaru avec deux bonne réponses

en troisième : 8059 avec deux bonne réponses.

Que les vainqueurs me disent ce qu'ils veulent comme pairing. Je sais déjà pour 8059.

Et pour les autres voici les réponses :

* * *

Seigneur des mers

J'ai tous perdu,

Mort là où tout commence et tout fini,

Il ne me reste qu'une gloire éternelle.

Qui suis-je? Gol D. Roger

* * *

Morte après une promesse

Mon âme perdure dans l'esprit de mon ami.

De mon sabre le souvenir reste,

Voyageant avec lui.

Qui suis-je? Kuina

* * *

J'ai vu grandir deux des plus grand pirates de notre temps,

Perdu dans l'océan immense

Un empereur m'a rendu visite,

Avant de retourner voguer sur les océans.

Qui suis-je? Fushia

* * *

A bientôt pour les pairing et pour une autre série d'énigme. N'hésitait surtout pas.


	3. Pairing

Voici les drabbles des gagnants.

ZoSan pour 8059

Zoro adore le rhum et il en boit une très grande quantité, une quantité gigantesque selon l'avis de la plupart des gens. Trop même pour un pirate. Mais il prétend bien tenir l'alcool. Alors Sanji qui en a marre de son air supérieur des qu'il s'agit d'alcool lui propose un petit jeux : voir lequel des deux tiendras le mieux l'alcool et le perdant aura un gage. Forcément Zoro accepte ce petit jeux sans réellement savoir ce que Sanji a derrière la tête. Car Sanji a tout prévu et c'est ainsi que débute la beuverie du siècle sur le bateau des mugiwaras. Au bout d'une heure ils ne se sont pas encore départager, idem au bout de deux, au bout de trois la réserve commence sérieusement à ce vider et il n'y a pas encore de vainqueur. Finalement alors que la réserve touchait à sa fin Zoro s'effondra sur le sol endormis alors que Sanji tenait encore debout. Nami s'approcha de lui :

«Tu ne crois pas en avoir trop mis?»

«Non vu le temps que cela à mit pour faire effet. Ce produit de Chopper est miraculeux vraiment. Et il ne fallait pas lésiner pour arriver à ce résultat. De plus le produit pour rester sobre marche à merveille. Franky aide moi à le porter dans la cuisine s'il te plaît.»

Une fois déplacé dans la cuisine Sanji assit Zoro sur une chaise et lui balança un saut d'eau à la tête ce qui le fit se réveiller en sursaut.

«T'as perdu marimo maintenant tu dois respecter ton engagement et faire on gage : embrasse-moi!»

L'air perdu que fit Zoro aurait valu tout l'or du monde mais quand il vit que Sanji était on ne peut plus sérieux il se leva en vitesse et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec avidité devant les yeux du reste de l'équipage.

«Je t'aime, murmura Zoro à l'oreille de Sanji.»

«Moi aussi marimo je t'aime, répondit Sanji de la même manière.»

Fin

Crocodile/Nami pour Rubis-san dco.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était sur un dessin. Immédiatement elle lui avait plu. C'était un coup de foudre mais malheureusement elle était son ennemi, elle voulait le renverser pour remettre son amie à sa place. Malgré cela il l'aimait comme un fou. Alors qu'en il a su où les mugiwaras étaient il c'est précipité à leur rencontre soit disant pour les combattre mais en réalité c'était pour la voir elle. Miss All Sunday l'avait bien compris et avait se sourire entendue sur le visage. Bien entendue elle était au courant car c'était sur ses ordres qu'elle avait été leur donner l'eternal pose quand ils partaient Wiskey Peak pour qu'elle arrive au plus vite la où il pouvait l'atteindre et le fait que le chapeau de paille l'ai détruit l'avait mit en colère. Puis il avait apprit qu'ils avait échappé à Little Garden et qu'ils se précipitaient ici. Cela l'avait réjouit. A présent il se tenait devant eux et il ne regardait qu'elle, la rousse flamboyante, elle qui adorait l'argent et qui ne pourrait que l'aimer lui.

Elle l'avait vu la regarder et avait bien vu qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et cela lui plaisait mais il était son ennemi alors il valait mieux ne pas penser à ce que son cœur pouvais dire pour le moment. Une fois cette tâche fini peut-être. Quand Vivi leur avait raconté son histoire elle c'était imaginé quelqu'un un peu comme Wapol mais quand Vivi lui avait montré l'avis de recherche elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour lui et maintenant qu'il était devant elle son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. C'est pour cela que maintenant elle le cachait des recherches de la Marine dans un bâtiment vide. C'est pour cela aussi qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes à son réveille alors qu'il allait parler. La suite je vous la laisse deviner.

Pour Portgas D. Hikaru je le mettrais dès que tu m'auras dit ce que tu veux.


	4. Enigmes suivantes

Nouvelle série d'énigme. A vos marque, prêt, jouez.

* * *

Ami des pirates,

Leur musique a réjouit mon cœur.

Leur départ pour l'océan immense,

M'a donné une tâche que je prend à cœur.

Chaque jour depuis 30 ans,

Je reste à la veiller.

Qui suis-je?

* * *

Voguant sur la mer

Il est venu me sauver d'une menace pire que la mort.

Il est venu supprimer cette marque,

Symbole de mon esclavage.

Qui suis-je?

* * *

Traversant les océans à leur côté,

Je suis l'un de leur plus fidèle allié.

Même blessé,

Il n'a pu se résoudre à m'abandonner.

Qui suis-je?


	5. Résultats définitif

Voila les résultats définitif et les réponses.

Ami des pirates,

Leur musique a réjouit mon cœur.

Leur départ pour l'océan immense,

M'a donné une tâche que je prend à cœur.

Chaque jour depuis 30 ans,

Je reste à la veiller.

Qui suis-je? Crocus Bonne réponse donné par Rubis-san dco, Kazuuko-1103, Marion, 8059, itachi65, tricette

* * *

Voguant sur la mer

Il est venu me sauver d'une menace pire que la mort.

Il est venu supprimer cette marque,

Symbole de mon esclavage.

Qui suis-je? Nami bonne réponse donné par Marion, luffiee,elcat, itachi65, tricette, lolipop62150

* * *

Traversant les océans à leur côté,

Je suis l'un de leur plus fidèle allié.

Même blessé,

Il n'a pu se résoudre à m'abandonner.

Qui suis-je? Vogue Merry bonne réponse donné par Rubis-san dco, Kazuuko-1103 , 8058 , aqua6663 , Marion, chacha1710. Luffiee, 8059, elcat, itachi65, tricette,lolipop62150

* * *

Les trois à recevoir un pairing seront donc : Tricette et Marion avec tris bonne réponse chacune et Rubis-san-dco pour avoir été la première à répondre deux bonnes réponses.

Je poste prochainement les pairing et les nouvelles énigmes.


	6. Pairing 2

Pell/Chaca pour Tricette

Mon devoir, j'ai toujours fait passer mon devoir avant tout mais maintenant que je me tient devant ta tombe je me rend compte de mes erreurs. Tu comptais plus que mon devoir mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard. Toi tu t'es sacrifié pour le pays et je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir alors que je voudrais tellement te dire ces trois petits mots si important à mon cœur. Le royaume a perdu un grand guerrier et moi j'ai perdu tellement plus : un ami, un frère, celui pour qui j'aurais tout fait et tout donné. Mon cœur est parti en fumée en même temps que toi. Je reste en vie seulement par devoir car rien ne me retient dans ce monde mais partir serais lâche après ce que tu as fait. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je repars vers la palais et ferme mon cœur à cette tristesse car dans mon cœur je n'accepte pas ta mort.

Cela fait maintenant 3 semaines que tu es partie et je ne me remet toujours pas. Je crois que Vivi se doute de quelque chose sur mon état. Je la vois venir vers moi avec un petit sourire espiègle sur le visage.

«Chaca j'ai une surprise pour toi. Elle est dans la Tour de l'horloge. Tu sais à quel endroit.»

Sur ces mots elle turne les talons et part. Le cœur lourd de retourner à cet endroit je me dirige vers sa surprise. Je pousse la porte et entre. Je ne vois rien si ce n'est une ombre humaine se tenant sur le côté. Cette ombre je la reconnaîtrais entre toute. Cette ombre que je ne pensais jamais revoir et qui pourtant est devant moi. Tu sort de l'ombre doucement et tu prononce lentement mon nom :

«Chaca.»

Je te détaille n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Tu est blessé certes mais tu es bel et bien vivant devant moi.

«Pell.»

Je me jette dans tes bras, trop heureux pour me retenir et toi tu referme tes bras autour de moi. Je tente de bafouiller quelque chose mais cela s'embrouille dans ma tête. Tu souris de ce sourire que j'adore. Tu baisse la tête et tu me fais taire de la plus belle des manières en posant doucement test lèvres sur les miennes. Tu romps ce baisé et me regarde droit dans les yeux et prononce ces mots qui sont ancré au fond de mon cœur :

«Je t'aime.»

Fin

* * *

Ace/Luffy pour Marion

Ils ont vécue leur enfance ensemble à jouer et à s'entraider. Ils sont de vrai frère même s'ils ne sont pas du même sang. Ils sont plus que des frères. Ils sont un. Aucun des deux ne peut vivre sans l'autre car ils ont la même âme qui résonne à l'unisson. Même s'ils sont séparé par un océan ils sont près l'un de l'autre. Même la mort ne peut les éloigner. Car si l'un meurt il continue à vivre dans l'autre. Ses rêves vivent toujours à travers lui et dans ses yeux on peut voir l'éclat de deux détermination. Peut-être la mort à t-elle était une bonne chose car tu ne pouvais pas vivre avec lui et tu ne pouvais pas vivre avec lui. La société n'aurait jamais accepté. Tu avais déjà commis le crime le plus grave en existant alors tu n'allais pas risquer de lui attirer plus d'ennuis. En étant mort tu vis avec lui,au travers de lui, tu ne le quitte pas, tu ne le quitteras plus jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il te rejoigne. Les gens pensaient que tu défendais ton petit frère alors que tu défendais ton amant,les gens pensaient que c'était de l'amour fraternel alors que c'était juste de l'amour. Personne n'a jamais su votre relation et maintenant la nuit tu es toujours avec lui à lui parler et à le réconforter. C'est votre secret. Et rien ne pourras plus vous séparer.

FIN

* * *

Smoker/Hina pour Rubis-san dco.

Hina la Dame de fer celle qui parlait d'elle à la troisième personne, celle que personne ne pouvait avoir avait un secret. Un secret qu'elle cachait à tout le monde derrière des airs. PERSONNE NE DEVAIT SAVOIR! Surtout pas le premier concerné. Lui qui la mettais hors d'elle exprès. Dès qu'elle l'approchait son cœur battait plus fort et ses joue rosissaient. Pour cacher ces réactions elle se mettaient mais elle sentait qu'il n'était pas dupe. Et cela l'énervais encore plus.

Smoker lui en avait plus qu'assez. Ce petit jeux était amusant au début mais cela duré depuis un ans et maintenant cela l'énervait. Ne même pas être capable de faire face à ses sentiment et cela se prétendait officier de la Marine. Aujourd'hui elle devrait avouer car il était plus que temps. Il s'approcha doucement sans bruit pas derrière et forma un filet de fumée avec ses bras. Toujours silencieusement il les lança vers Hina qui se retrouva encerclé les pieds ne touchant plus le sol sans pouvoir faire qui que ce soit.

«Smoker, Hina est en colère! Repose la au sol immédiatement!»

«Pourquoi donc ferais-je cela? Tu es très bien la où tu es, répondit Smoker en s'approchant.»

Il approcha Hina de lui.

«J'en ai assez de jouer au chat et à la souri alors maintenant il va falloir que tu accepte ce que tu ressent pour moi.»

«Qu'est-ce-que tu raconte Hina ne ressent rien pur toi et maintenant laissa-là descendre!»

«Alors pourquoi rougis tu en ce moment et ton cœur bas très vite. On dirais que tu t'attend à ce que je t'embrasse. D'ailleurs peut-être vais je le faire.»

Les joues d'Hina devinrent rouge vif.

«Tu vois, tu rougis encore plus.»

Smoker posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hina qui sans le vouloir vraiment les ouvrit pour lui laisser l'accès à sa langue accès que Smoker s'empressa de prendre. Il rompit le baisé arrachant un grognement de frustration de la part de la Dame de Fer.

«Tu disais, je n'ai pas bien compris, sourit l'Enfumeur.»

«Continue, murmura Hina.»

«Plus fort je n'entend rien.»

«Hina veux que tu continue, répéta la femme plus fort.»

«Il me faut les mots magiques. Ce que j'attends depuis un an maintenant.»

Hina se mordit les lèvres.

«Très bien si tu ne veux rien dire je te laisse, fit mine de partir Smoker.»

«Non,s'exclama Hina avant de voir le sourire victorieux de Smoker. Hina Hina t'aime.»

«Parfait, sourit de nouveau Smoker avant de libérer Hina.»

Il s'apprcha de nouveau pur l'embrasser quand soudain un soldat ouvrit la porte en grand :

«Colonel, le Chapeau de Paille droit devant!»

Voyant l'air meurtrier de ses supérieurs l'homme comprit qu'il avait dérangé au mauvais moment.»

«Chapeau de Paille je vais réellement te tuer la prochaine fois que je t'attrape. Fais tes prières, grogna Smoker avant de sortir organiser la poursuite.»

FIN?


	7. Troisièmes énigme

Masqué, personne ne connaît mon visage,

Mes longs cheveux blonds flottent au vent,

Voguant sous les ordres de mon capitaine,

Je voyage sur Grand Line.

Qui suis-je?

* * *

Fier, je tue ce qui se moquent de mon rêve,

Sans pitié pour les faibles,

Je n'ai que faire des autres

Surtout quand ils m'affrontent.

Qui suis-je?

* * *

Aucune pitié,

Les Pirates sont tous les mêmes.

Seule la justice et la Marine,

Mérite d'exister.

Je tuerais tout ceux qui ose se placer devant moi.

Leur sang est leur pire crime.

Qui suis-je?


	8. Voici les répnses

Voici les réponses ainsi que les résultats. Les trois gagnants sont: Amaia, Rubis-san dco et Mira-chan. Je posterais prochainement leur pairing.

* * *

Masqué, personne ne connaît mon visage,

Mes longs cheveux blonds flottent au vent,

Voguant sous les ordres de mon capitaine,

Je voyage sur Grand Line.

Qui suis-je? Killer Bonne réponse donnée par Amaia,Rubis-san dco,vampireshinobie ,Mira-chan, Guest ,8059 ,lolipop62150 , maxxi-X , fofollenc

* * *

Fier, je tue ce qui se moquent de mon rêve,

Sans pitié pour les faibles,

Je n'ai que faire des autres

Surtout quand ils m'affrontent.

Qui suis-je? Eustass Kid Bonne réponse donnée par Amaiaa, Rubis dco, vampireshinobie,Mira-chan, Guest, 8059, lolipop62150 , maxxi-X

* * *

Aucune pitié,

Les Pirates sont tous les mêmes.

Seule la justice et la Marine,

Mérite d'exister.

Je tuerais tout ceux qui ose se placer devant moi.

Leur sang est leur pire crime.

Qui suis-je : Akainu. Bonne réponse donnée par Amaiaa, Rubis dco, vampireshinobie, Mira-chan, Guest, 8059,lolipop62150 , maxxi-X , , fofollenc


	9. Pairing 3

GoldRogerxPortgasDRouge pour Amaiaa

Il avait tous, gloire, argent, renommé mais il lui manqué quand même une chose : l'amour. Il n'avait pas trouvé l'âme sœur et cela lui pesé. Aucun de ses nakamas ne comprenaient son manque. Non pas par manque d'empathie mais parce que toute les femmes du mondes pouvaient être à ses pieds s'il le souhaitait. Alors quand il disait je suis en manque d'affection ses hommes ne comprenaient pas. Il ne leur en voulait pas et il savait même que certains pensaient qu'il préféré l'autre sexe mais il aimait les femmes et justement un peu trop pour juste passer une nuit sans sentiments. Il voulait ressentir quelque chose pour la partenaire de ses nuits. Alors quand il vit cette femme, sublime, fière devant lui, elle qui ne courbait pas l'échine il ne put que ressentir de l'admiration. Une admiration qui tourna bien vite à l'obsession car elle était la seule femme qu'il voulait. Il la désirait plus que tout au monde mais elle le faisait languir, l'obligeant à lui faire la cour, à la combler. Et quand elle lui appartiendrait alors il serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde et ce jour ne saurais tarder.

FIN

* * *

Robin/Ace pour Rubis-san dco

Elle était pourchassée depuis ses 8 ans, lui il n'aurait jamais du naître pour la Marine. Deux fugitifs, deux âmes en peine. Sans le savoir ils sont arrivé sur la même île sans but réel autre que rester caché mais sur cette île ils ne peuvent s'éviter. Leur première rencontre c'est quand Ace la bouscule par inattention faisant tomber son chapeau. Ils se regardent, se jaugent puis se quittent sans un mots. Leur seconde rencontre c'est quand la Marine arrive sur cette île et qu'ils recherchent un pirate et une ennemie du gouvernement mondiale. Ils se cachent en ville chacun de son côté mais la Marine trouve Robin la prenant par surprise, l'attachant avec du Granit Marin. Alors qu'ils repartent vers leur bateau il passe devant la cachette du pirate. Celui ne peut rester de marbre devant ce défilé et il attaque ses hommes pour libérer cette femme qui l'intrigue. Les soldats sont tous morts, il ouvre ses menottes, libérant ses mains. Il la regarde, elle le regarde. Il l'intrigue, pourquoi intervenir alors que la Marine allait partir maintenant il va être recherché activement par eux. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que ses yeux ont happés l'âme de cet homme pour l'emprisonner. Des cris, des pas. La Marine revient à la charge mais ils ne se quittent pas du regards, ne prêtant aucune attention au reste du monde. Ils ne peuvent se quitter des yeux. Ils étaient seuls mais ils ont trouvé quelqu'un comme eux, quelqu'un pouvant rendre cette solitude moins dure. La Marine les met en joue et donne l'ordre de tirer mais aucune balles ne peut les atteindre car ils ne sont plus là, ils ont déjà partis loin de ce monde qui refuse leur présence. Un mur de flamme apparaît entre eux et les soldats quand il s'éteint ils ont disparu.

FIN

* * *

Mira-chan (Law Xoc) A vous de trouver l'OC avant la fin.

Law se promène tranquillement dans son sous-marin, un livre à la main. Pas de problème à l'horizon, ils suivent la bonne route et surtout il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Un sourire naît sur le visage du chirurgien de la Mort. Ces rencontres le remplisse de joie. Il continu à marcher mais le livre n'est qu'un prétexte pour qu'on ne le dérange pas car il serait incapable dans citer une ligne. Il entend le sous-marin qui remonte à la surface et il monte sur le pont voir arriver leur bateau. Ils sont déjà là. Ce bateau avec se tête de Lion, ce drapeau avec ce chapeau, je les adores mais j'adore encore plus cet à l'intérieur, celui sensé être un dragueur et qui courre après toutes les filles, celui qui fait des plats délicieux. Le brun vit la tête blonde de son amant au bord du bastingage. Il était en train de se battre avec le vert apparemment.

Avant de commencer leur relation Law aurai parié que les deux était ensemble vu comment ils se disputaient. Sanji lui avait dit qu'à un moment ils avaient été ensemble en effet mais il avait rompu après 1 ans. Une relation sans discussion possible ne lui convenais pas. La première fois que Sanji et Law avaient couché ensemble le cuistot avait dit que c'était pour le remercier d'avoir sauver son capitaine et seulement pour cela, la deuxièmement fois il était venu sans que ses nakamas soient au courant et une fois fini il avait dit que ce serais la dernière fois, qu'il ne viendrait pas une troisième fois. Aujourd'hui c'était la 30ième fois en deux mois et il venait avec ses nakamas car ils avaient officialisé leur relation après que le blond ai avoué qu'il aimait Law et que malgré ses tentatives pour l'oublier il n'y arrivait pas. Law lui n'avait rien dit au dépars mais devant l'air suppliant de Sanji il n'avait pu résister. Lui le grand Chirurgien de la Mort avait littéralement fondu devant ce visage d'ange. Il l'aimait lui aussi même s'il ne voulait pas le dire car il pensait que le blond n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui alors quand il lui avait dit cela il n'avait pu se retenir. Malgré le fait qu'il faisait partie d'équipage différent, malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des hommes.

Law sourit de voir son amant se battre avec l'autre mais bon il ne voulait pas attendre trop non plus.

«Room! Shambles!»

Il reconstitua son amant devant lui.

«Tu n'a pas peur de mal me reconstruire?»

«Allons vérifié cela si tu as peur, répondit Law avec un sourire pervers.»

FIN


	10. Quatrième énigmes

Voici les nouvelles énigmes. A vos claviers.

Ancien esclave,

Pour moi Sabaody a été une bénédiction.

Je resterais éternellement reconnaissant à celui qui m'a sauvé,

Restant à ses côtés.

Qui suis-je?

* * *

cartes me disent le futur,

Ne craignant tant que je suis leurs indications

Je voyage sur Grand Line

A la recherche du One Piece,

Egale à 10 autres Capitaines.

Qui suis-je?

* * *

Mon crime: vivre.

Ma rédemption : Mourir.

Mais pourquoi maintenant, alors que je venais de trouver une famille,

Elle qui m'acceptait tel que j'étais, Sans voir l'ombre de mon père.

Qui suis-je?


	11. Réponses et pairings

Voici les résultats: J'ai pris aqua6663, Kazuuko1103 et Clairedixi car c'étaient les premier à m'avoir dit quel pairings ils voulaient. De lus le Marco/Ace était demandé par deux personnes.

Ancien esclave,

Pour moi Sabaody a été une bénédiction.

Je resterais éternellement reconnaissant à celui qui m'a sauvé,

Restant à ses côtés.

Qui suis-je? Jean Bart bonne réponse donné par : Lol-ichigo, Fewell ,vampireshinobie ,aqua6663 ,Kazuuko1103 , 8059 ,Clairedixi ,Rubis-san ),Shina-ariz ,Blacknoxy, Mira-chan ,fofollenc ,Manon,Abiss672 , elcat ,Neunonska ,chacha1710 ,Guest

cartes me disent le futur,

Ne craignant tant que je suis leurs indications

Je voyage sur Grand Line

A la recherche du One Piece,

Egale à 10 autres Capitaines.

Qui suis-je? Basil Hawkins bonne réponse donné par : Lol-ichigo,Fewell , vampireshinobie ,aqua6663 ,Kazuuko1103 ,8059 ,Loove Ace,Clairedixi , Heart-Law , Rubis-san ,Shina-ariz ,Blacknoxy , lolipop62150 ,Mira-chan ,fofollenc ,Manon ,Abiss672 ,elcat ,Neunonska ,chacha1710 ,Guest ,Galin

Mon crime: vivre.

Ma rédemption : Mourir.

Mais pourquoi maintenant, alors que je venais de trouver une famille,

Elle qui m'acceptait tel que j'étais, Sans voir l'ombre de mon père.

Qui suis-je? Ace. bonne réponse donné par : Lol-ichigo, Fewell ,vampireshinobie ,aqua6663 ,Kazuuko1103 , Loove AceClairedixi , Heart-Law ,Rubis-san ,Blacknoxy ,Mira-chan ,fofollenc ,Manon ,Abiss672 ,elcat ,Neunonska ,chacha1710 ,Guest ,Galin

Et voici les pairings

Ace/Marco pour Aquaa6663

Ace, le pirate ancien capitaine de Spade, il tentait une demi-douzaine de fois par jour de tuer Barbe-Blanche. La plupart des commandants en avaient marre d'aller le repêcher quand Père le dégagé par-dessus bord. Mais lui, Marco, trouvait cela attendrissant. Surtout quand Ace était allongé sur le pont en train de tenter de reprendre sa respiration les cheveux trempés, collé à son front. Puis il se relevait et descendait se changer dans sa cabine. Mais quand il revenait ses cheveux étaient toujours dans le désordre. Il tentait toujours de se mettre à un endroit précédemment choisit pour être le mieux placé pour voir Satch ou un autre le remonter. Mais depuis quelque temps il n'appréciait plus de voir un autre des commandant le remonter. Il les trouvait trop près de lui. Alors aujourd'hui il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Ace était en train de remonter après s'être changé. Marco lui attrapa le ras au passage et l'attira dans une pièce.

«Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, demanda Ace surprit?»

«Te parler. Je voudrais que tu arrête d'attaquer Père 15 fois par jours. Tu dois te rendre compte que c'est inutile maintenant.»

«Non. Pourquoi arrêterais-je?»

«Parce qu'un de ces jours ils en auront marre d'aller te repêcher et ils te laisseront couler.»

«Pourquoi me dis tu cela? Cela devrais aussi te convenir car je ne t'obéis pas.»

«Parce que je n'est pas envie de te voir couler, répondit le Phénix en rougissant un peu.»

«Comment cela, demanda Ace surprit?»

«Comme cela.»

Pour prouver ses dires Marco s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Ace. La torche humaine écarquilla les yeux surprit mais ne repoussa pas l'autre homme pour autant. Marco mordilla la lèvre inférieur d'Ace pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. Le jeune homme ne résista pas et ouvrit la bouche. Sa langue commença un ballet avec ça jumelle. Ace laissa échapper un gémissement. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manque. Finalement ils se séparèrent mais pas de beaucoup.

«Tu comprends maintenant?»

Ace hocha doucement de la tête avant d'embrasser à nouveau Marco.

Kidd/Law pour Kazuuko1103 /ATTENTION LEMON\!

Le Grand Chirurgien de la mort contre Eustass Kid. Voilà un combat qui promettait. Seulement le problème c'est qu'un Pasifista venait de ce mêler à leur combat. Et il venait de blesser assez gravement Kid. Law n'avait plus beaucoup d'option : continuer le combat et risquer sa vie ou se sauver. Après il avait aussi le choix de laisser ou de prendre Kid avec lui. Finalement devant l'avance de l'arme il choisit de se sauver en emmenant Kid ainsi celui-ci lui devrait une faveur et même deux s'il le sauvait. En pensant à cela Law eu un sourire machiavélique. Il sauta dans son sous-marin traînant le rouquin derrière lui et ordonna le départ à ses hommes. Une fois cela fait il s'enferma dans son laboratoire. Allongeant Kid sur une table il lui ôta tous ses vêtements pour l'ausculter. Sa blessure ne mettait pas sa vie en danger mais s'il ne le soignait pas elle risquait de s'infecter.

Une fois les réparations finit Law s'assit sur une chaise à côté de la table. Il laissa son regard errer sur le corps du roux, s'attardant sur des parties intéressantes de son anatomie. Il commençait à se sentir serrer dans son pantalon. Oui, il était bien content que Kid lui doive deux faveurs. Il attendrait avec impatience son réveil. Mais bon pour le moment il devait s'occuper de son érection tout seul.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Kid repris connaissance sur la table de l'infirmerie. Il tenta de se lever mais il s'aperçut que ses bras et ses jambes étaient attachés. Il bougea la tête dans toute les directions pour finalement voir Law à côté de lui.

«Pourquoi je suis attaché Law?!»

«Je t'ai sauvé deux fois la vie : en te sauvant des griffes du Pasifista et en te soignant alors maintenant tu me doit une faveur. N'essaye pas d'y couper.»

A ce moment là Kidd se rendit compte qu'il était entièrement nu.

«Que veux tu comme faveur, demanda t-il inquiet?»

«Toi, répondit Law avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.»

Il ôta ses vêtements et monta à cheval sur Kid. Activant son pouvoir il découpa le tête de Kid et l'amena jusqu'à son sexe. Il le lui fit prendre en bouche et l'obligeant à faire des mouvement de va-et-viens.

«Utilise ta langue, ordonna Law!»

Kid lui obéit, n'ayant pas réellement le choix. Rapidement le sexe de Law se gonfla de plaisir et il se mit à gémir à chaque coup de langue du rouquin. Il agrippa les cheveux de Kid les lui tirant sous le plaisir. Inconsciemment il donnait des coup de rein enfonçant plus profondément sa verge dans la bouche de Kid. Il atteignait ses limites et lors d'un titillement du bout de sa verge par Kid il se rependît dans sa bouche.

Pantelant, il amena la tête de Kid au niveau de la sienne et l'embrassa à pleine bouche partageant le goût de son sperme.

Il remit la tête de Kid en place et jeta un coup d'œil à l'entre-jambe de celui-ci. Son sexe était gonflé de désir.

«Je vois que toi aussi tu en veux, remarqua Law avec un sourire pervers.»

Se reculant un peu il écarta ses jambes en se positionnent au dessus du sexe de Kid. D'un geste brusque il s'empala sur sa verge. Il retint un gémissement de douleur en même temps que Kid un de plaisir. S'habituant rapidement il commença des mouvements de hanches pour se soulever et faire bouger les sexe de Kid en lui. Soudain il lâcha un cris de plaisir venant de trouver sa prostate. Il accéléra le mouvement la touchant maintenant à chaque coup de rein. Sans en avoir réellement conscience Kidd accompagné Law en soulevant ses hanches pour suivre le mouvement. Law poussait des cris de plaisir à chaque mouvements. Ils étaient tous les deux près de la rupture et ils vinrent dans un cris de plaisir intense : Kidd à l'intérieur de Law et Law entre eux deux. Il se laissa tomber sur Kidd.

«Je veux bien te faire d'autre faveur de ce genre Law mais la prochaine fois dans un vrai lit que je puisse encore te faire gémir de plaisir car tu as une très belle voix.»

Le chirurgien de la mort se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire avant de s'endormir sur lui.

Zoro/Robin pour Clairedixi

Méfiance. Voilà ce que Zoro avait pensé la première fois qu'il avait vu Robin. Puis elle avait rejoint l'équipage et sa méfiance avait redoublé. Même après qu'elle soit leur nakama depuis un certain temps il n'avait cessé de ce méfier mais maintenant elle c'était sacrifié pour eux. Elle c'était rendu à le Marine pour qu'ils puissent quitter l'île en paix et il regrettait sa méfiance. Il courraient avec les autres pour la libérer, pour la sauver car elle voulait vivre. Elle leur avait affirmé. Il se battait pour elle mais un doute rongé son cœur était-elle juste une nakama ou était-elle plus? Cette question lui tournait en tête sans qu'il ne connaisse la réponse.

Elle c'était sacrifiée pour eux mais surtout pour lui : Zoro, le bretteur, celui qui la surveillé en permanence et qui n'avait pas confiance en elle. Quand ils étaient venu pour lui dire qu'ils allaient la sauver ce n'était pas Luffy qui crié pour la faire réagir ni Ussop qui brûlait le drapeau d'Enies Lobby qu'elle voyait, ce n'était pas pour eux qu'elle criait qu'elle voulait vivre mais à lui. Lui qui était quand même venu alors qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, comme une question, un doute. Finalement Franky l'avait libéré avec l'aide des autres mais elle n'avait vu que lui et toujours cette question dans ses yeux. Ils avaient continué leur voyage sans réellement se parler même si elle voyait bien qu'il ne la surveillait plus comme un danger potentiel. Il avait l'air de la surveiller pour d'autres raisons mais elle pensait qu'elle se faisait des idées Même si cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

A Sabaody ils avaient été séparé. Envoyé chacun de leur côté à des milliers de kilomètre l'un de l'autre. Chacun seul avec ses pensées. Ils devenaient plus fort mais ils pensaient toujours à l'autre. Zoro ne comprenait pas pourquoi jusqu'au jours ou Mihawk lui demanda d'arrêter de penser à la femme qu'il aimait. Ce fut comme une révélation pour lui : il aimait Robin!

Deux ans avaient passé et ils se rendaient tous vers Sabaody pour se retrouver. Robin et Zoro étaient les plus pressé. Chacun espérait que l'autre partagé ses sentiments sans oser trop y croire. Comment lui, le sabreur sans sentiments, pourrait-il m'aimer? Comment elle, le femme qui ne montrait aucune émotion, pourrait-elle en avoir pour moi?

L'équipage était au complet et ils repartaient vers de nouvelles aventures. Zoro et Robin ne c'étaient toujours pas parlé. Finalement le sabreur prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

«Robin, je peux te parler seul à seul?»

«Bien sur, répondit-elle.»

«Oï marimo n'ennuies pas ma Robin d'amour, cria au loin Sanji mais Zoro l'ignora.»

«Je voulais te parler, heu je ne sais pas par où commencer, bafouilla en cherchant ses mots le sabreur.»

Robin sourit en le voyant hésiter comme un enfant.

«Tu sais que je me méfiais de toi, commence Zoro, mais depuis Enies Lobby je ne me méfie plus je te fait confiance, rajouta t-il rapidement. Je veux dire...je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire autrement que : Je t'aime.»

Robin resta stupéfaite devant cette déclaration qu'elle espérait tant.

«Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît.»

Au lieu de parler Robin posa ses lèvres sur celle de Zoro pour lui donner sa réponse. Il ne rompirent le baisé qu'à bout de souffle.

«Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura t-elle avant de le ré-embrasser.»


	12. Cinquième énigme

Désolé du retard mais je viens de reprendre les cours et je continuais mes autres fic. Pour me faire pardonner voici les nouvelles énigmes. Je les trouve assez simple mais à vous de me dire.

* * *

Toujours poli,

Toujours souriant,

Mais méfiez vous

Ou vous finirez décomposé.

Qui suis-je?

* * *

Le sable est mon ami,

Malheureusement il ne m'a pas suffit pour vaincre.

Maintenant emprisonné,

Mon ancien ennemi m'a aidé à m'échapper.

Qui suis-je?

* * *

Ma plus grande déception?

Mes petits-fils.

Ancien héros,

J'ai toujours refusé l'augmentation de mon grade.

Qui suis-je?


End file.
